Childhood memories
by Shaaron Ariyama
Summary: Avec un album photos et deux amis d'enfance il y a forcément des choses à raconter.


~ Childhood memories~

 **Raiting: K+**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi ( si vous saviez à quel point je suis triste). Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Pairing:** Hyoma/Gingka

 **Genre:** Amitié

* * *

En ce jour ensoleillé, deux adolescents discutaient dans la cour de leur lycée. L'un d'eux, aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, semblait bien plus énergique que son ami. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage, le faisant ressembler à un ange, alors que ses bras s'agitaient dans tous les sens. A côté de lui, le jeune homme plus âgé avait une attitude plus posé. Il ébouriffa nonchalamment ses cheveux lavandes tout en fixant son camarade de son regard de glace teinté d'amusement. Plus loin, un adolescent aux cheveux noir de jais semblait régler un léger différent en criant sur son ami, sans se laisser intimider par sa carrure naturellement mèche rouge lui tombait sur le front, mais ne semblait pas le gêner. Leur attitude puérile était contrastée par celle de deux jeunes filles qui arboraient un visage affligé. La plus âgée, celle aux cheveux bleus ciel, s'avança pour mettre fin au débat animé.

" Les garçons, si vous continuez je vous emmène dans le bureau du Directeur, annonça-t- elle d'une voix sévère.

-Et comment ? Cracha un des lycéens encore dans la provocation.

Silencieusement, elle attrapa son poignet et renversa ses jambes, faisant en sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve par terre, le dos bousillé.

-Comme ça, ricana Hikaru en admirant l'air ébahis de Masamune, qui cherchait à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

-Vous vous battez dès le matin ?! Fuuun!

L'arrivée en fanfare de Yu n'avait échappé à personne, probablement dû au fait que ce monstre aux airs angéliques n'était pas un modèle à suivre en terme de discrétion.

-Ça doit être une sorte de rituel. C'est quotidien ces disputes, fit remarquer Hyoma, arrivé en même temps que le blond.

-Si ça pouvait leur passer ça serait mieux… Marmonna Madoka. Mais heureusement que Hikaru veille au grain !

Tout en parlant, la brune avait les yeux rivés sur son amie, le regard brillant d'une lueur particulière. Yu le remarqua, mais n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Mais il pourrait tout de même lancer quelques allusions plus tard, juste pour plaisanter.

-Au fait Yu, Tsubasa est pas là ? demanda Kenta en regardant autour de lui.

Ces deux là, bien qu'ayant un caractère complètement opposé, se voyaient souvent. Comme ils habitaient dans le même quartier, venir au lycée ensemble était quelque chose de quotidien.

Mais aujourd'hui, pas de Tsubasa qui l'attendait devant chez lui. Il avait donc fait un bout de chemin seul, avant de croiser Hyoma.

-Non, il est malade. Mais maintenant qu'on en parle, Ginga n'était pas avec toi Hyoma.

Le concerné secoua la tête et soupira.

-C'est récurrent.

La sonnerie retentit, l'empêchant de s'expliquer d'avantage. Chacun alla rejoindre sa classe, plus ou moins heureux d'assister à leur cours.

À la pause de midi, alors qu'ils étaient réunis sous un cerisier, une tête rousse se planta devant eux, l'air boudeuse et pas vraiment réveillé.

-Panne de réveil ? Se moqua Masamune en croquant dans son onigiri.

Ginga s'assit à côté de lui, croisant les bras, et lui lança un regard noir.

-Comme tous les lundi, commenta son ami d'enfance.

-Hyomaaa, tu m'a pas attendu !

-Vérifie ta messagerie, Je t'ai envoyé sept sms et t'ai appelé trois fois. Je n'allais pas rentrer chez toi non plus…

Semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, Ginga farfouilla dans son sac, jusqu'à sortir un album noir, attisant la curiosité de presque tout le monde.

-Je devais te le rendre mais ma mère l'a rangé dans le grenier et je l'ai plus revu…

-"Album photos 2009-2016 ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Questionna Kenta.

-Qu'on va avoir droit à la séquence nostalgie, grommela Kyoya, qui n'était pas venu en cours de la matinée. Ça va faire dix ans qu'ils se connaissent, aujourd'hui, ajouta il en pointant du doigts les deux amis d'enfance.

L'attention du groupe se reconcentra sur eux, alors qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à commenter les photos. Tous intéressés- Kyoya écoutant d'une oreille distraite dans son coin, ils étaient tous penchés par dessus l'épaule du rouquin, qui s'extasiait sur presque tous ces souvenirs.

-Ho regarde celle là, c'est quand t'es allé dans un arbre chercher un chaton apeuré ! T'as réussi à le sauver d'ailleurs !

L'argenté sourit, absorbé par les souvenirs et se gratta la joue.

 _6 ans plus tôt, dans une forêt._

 _Deux enfants jouaient à côté d'une rivière, l'un lisant un livre assit sur le bord, les pieds trempés dans l'eau. Son amis, roux et avec un pansement sur le nez, avait un chat dans les bras. Un sourire innocent était collé à ses lèvres, alors qu'il maltraitait le pauvre petit animal en essayant de lui faire prendre un bain._

" _Ginga, arrête tu lui fait peur, répéta une fois de plus l'enfant assit en le regardant sévèrement de ses orbes de glace._

 _Pour confirmer ses dires, le félin sauta des bras de son tortionnaire, non sans le griffer en guise de vengeance. Il fila dans un grand arbre et prit un malin plaisir à monter très très haut._

" _Heeey, il m'a fait mal ! se plaignit Ginga en grimaçant sous la douleur._

 _Hyoma quand à lui soupira. Il savait que ça finirait ainsi. Depuis que ce chaton curieux était venu les voir, son ami jouait avec comme si il s'agissait d'une poupée._

 _-Tu es trop brusque avec lui, expliqua il en se levant. Tu récoltes seulement ce que tu sèmes._

 _-Hein? Tu vas où ?_

 _L'argenté, au pied de l'arbre où se trouvait l'animal, ne répondit pas à sa question. Il cherchait comment arriver à monter et ne tarda pas à grimper de branches en branches, avec un des gestes fluides, sans hésitations. Etant un amoureux de la nature et de la littérature, il combinait ces deux passions en lisant dans les arbres. Avec plusieurs années de pratique et pas mal de blessures à son actif, Hyoma avait développé une bonne agilité et égalait aisément son ami quand il s'agissait de faire la course._

 _En peu de temps, l'enfant réussit à s'accrocher à une branche, juste en face de celle où était le chat. Il pouvait voir l'animal tremblant et feulant quand il avança sa main. Sur la terre ferme, le rouquin observait son ami s'appliquant à apaiser la petite boule de poil et tiqua quand il la vit griffer sa joue._

 _Mais Hyoma n'en perdit pas on calme et avec patience, attendit que le chaton cesse d'avoir peur pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Son agilité lui permit de descendre en un rien de temps et il se mit à lui gratter la tête avec un petit sourire. La tête de son ami, visiblement boudeuse, le fit rire alors qu'il lui tendit le chaton qui s'agitait dans ses bras. La petite bête réussi s'extirper de là et s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes. Les mains sur les hanches, Hyoma soupira. Il avait fait ça pour rien… Il s'essuya la joue, où le sang de la griffure avait séché et reprit sa lecture, les pieds dans l'eau, comme si de rien n'était._

 _-_ Ca c'est parce que tu devais pas lui inspirer confiance avec ta tête bizarre…

Soupir unanime et envie de meurtre.

-Masamune… Je te rappelle qui a failli se faire mordre par un chien y'a pas deux jours ?

-Toi Gingka. C'était toi.

-Ha. Oui, c'est vrai.

Sourd à la dispute de ses amis, Hyoma secoua la tête et referma l'album.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur:

Je suis une très grande fan du personnage d'Hyoma ( c'est pas compliqué à remarquer... ) et en regardant l'anime, j'ai trouvé que sa relation avec Gingka n'était pas si développée... Alors ce petit écrit a été créé pour combler ma frustration !


End file.
